


Inconvenient

by MuunSS



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 - Freeform, F/M, Fluffy, Oliven, Olivia - Freeform, Panic Attack, Seven, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuunSS/pseuds/MuunSS
Summary: Only in this moment could Olívia find him.In the dark; in the depths of pleasure and his most hidden desires, with slow touches that cherished each millimeter of her skin. In heavy breathing and fiery gazes. It was so genuine that Olívia swore that she knew this hidden side of his better than the one he usually displayed.“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Seven asked, not feeling like he really should. His voice was still soft, revealing how sensitive the situation left him.Olívia affectionately smoothed his sweaty hair that had been glued to his forehead before answering.“Because I like what you show me.”





	Inconvenient

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musalinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musalinn/gifts).



> Hello! My name is Amanda, my pleasure! I don't speak english fluently yet but it's a goal of mine.
> 
> I hope you like the story, have a good reading!

**Single Chapter**

_ Inconvenient _

_ “ _ _ know what I did and how so _

_ I won't let this go _

_ 'Cause it's true _

_ I am nothing without you _ _ ” _

— Sum 41

Only in this moment could Olívia find him.

In the dark; in the depths of pleasure and his most hidden desires, with slow touches that cherished each millimeter of her skin. In heavy breathing and fiery gazes. It was so genuine that Olívia swore that she knew this hidden side of his better than the one he usually displayed.

Even so, she couldn’t afford to say that she knew much more than that, and knowing there was more to him was the frustrating part.    

She stared into his eyes and, behind the lenses of his glasses, she felt his admiration towards her, how much he wanted her and found her beautiful, because she really was. Olívia felt like he could spend the rest of his life that way, wanting her, wrapping her in his arms as if he’d protect her from everything. But, in this sense, she was the one who should be protecting him.

They could be in the middle of the bleakest room, in the darkest night and it wasn’t a problem, for she was the light. She wished he’d allow himself to engulf in it. 

And, In that moment, she was certain he would.

Seven kissed her. Knowing this would be the last kiss of the night made her chest tighten. It was so fiery and exploding with emotion that Olívia felt to be unreachable. Their lips crashed onto one another and she felt a last and discreet shiver with the sound of his warm sigh, putting an end to yet another night of love, unplanned and avoided (but not so much) by the redhead.

“Why do you keep doing this to me?” Seven asked, not feeling like he really should. His voice was still soft, revealing how sensitive the situation left him. Olívia affectionately smoothed his sweaty hair that had been glued to his forehead before answering. 

“Because I like what you show me.” 

Despair: that was the most accurate word to describe what Seven felt after hearing Olívia’s answer. Show her? Reveal himself? Since when was that part of what he was trying to do? He knew that Olívia was perceptive, always seeming to see beyond what he wanted to show, but he was also aware of his slips in their most intimate moments. He wasn’t stupid. 

But everything seemed worse when made real with words.

Seven trembled when he felt his usual façade cracking. He felt like it was impossible to keep the mask up, but he knew he needed it to, despite the circumstances. 

His nervous laugh dominated the silence of the room, planting questions in the girl beside him that she was certain she did not want the answers for. 

Not like it was a choice.

“Show you?” Seven laughed harder, forcing something in the tone that should seem amused. “This is just you and your thirst for manipulation, I let you do it to keep the peace.”

Seven’s words hit Olívia with a force greater than he could imagine. Each word directly hit her weakest spot. They sounded like the gunshots she was forced to hear when her best friend died. It was so vivid in her head that the knot in her throat became suffocating.

The light weakened, but remained too bright to be noticed in that moment.

“If you knew how to not be manipulated, I'm sure you’d try not to be.” Her scratched out words came out after a lot of willpower. They were true, no chance for them not to be, but Olívia would rather not have to say them.

Seven felt so bitter by his own words that he couldn’t answer. He wanted fix everything, but couldn’t allow himself the right to. 

He didn’t have the right to do anything. 

Olivia, well, her gaze edged towards fear. Fear of what? Simple: fear of fear. The silence invaded hers ears and the voice didn’t leave, despite how much she wanted to say something to free herself of the agony. She felt leaden, suffocated, and wished to go out for some air, but knew she’d never find somewhere to breathe. It would only make it worse. She couldn‘t be alone, that was the reason she was with Seven, so what could she do in a situation like this?

Silence. More silence. Agony. 

Gunshots.

_ No, please, not now.  _ Despair began to take over, shaking her out of control. Seven’s words mixed with the gunshots echoing in her mind as if they came from the same hell, killing her from the inside until the reality in her head turned it into something much bigger and alarming than it really was. 

The worst kind of person was herself in that moment. In the end, she was doing to Seven precisely what she was terrified to do to anyone: have total control over them and manipulate them to her liking. 

Seven had just confirmed it, devastating her like...

Gunshots. 

A drop of cold sweat dripped down her forehead. Olívia hid her naked body under the blanket, trying to avoid Seven noticing, but he’d soon abandon his devils to pay attention to her. Hiding wasn’t something Olívia could do in that moment, and the more she tried not to fear, the more it took over.

Her eyes filled with tears, making it real for her as well for Seven, until that moment paralyzed from what he had caused.

“O-Olívia?” He tried to call her, sounding soft again, but it only made Olívia finally collapse. Surrendering to the fear, the shaking and, mainly, the unending tears.

“Stop shooting!” Olívia screamed, suffocated, losing control of her breath. “Stop!” She sat up, desperate, hugging her body. “I’m not controlling anybody anymore.” 

She could barely find her voice.

Was this where she’d die?

“Olívia, breathe!” Seven’s voice seemed like whispers coming from afar, making her remember how to breathe. Her stomach hurt and the chills remained unceasing. 

“Olívia!” It was all Seven could utter with all the guilt filling him. What had he done? What the hell had he just done?! Brought one of the most important people in his life to the worst state. “Don’t cry, please.” His voice cracked. Seven was about to cry as well if she kept that up. He needed to do something, needed to fix at least one percent of his mistake.

He could not get any more answers from the girl besides symptoms of that panic attack. She needed help and he needed to do something quick, needed cross over the guilt and despair to help her. After that, he would have enough time to blame himself. 

Gently, he moved her blue hair to the side and could finally stare into her eyes and see her expression. Hurt - her gaze hurt and, for the first time, he felt like she couldn’t see him, despite staring in his direction. She couldn’t see him, but begged for help regardless.

It wasn’t a time to lament. There was more than an obligation here. He needed to take care of the one he cared for and ended up hurting so deeply; that was his only certainty at the moment.

“Let’s go, Olívia.” His voice was so affectionate that it brought out the first good sensation she felt since the nightmare started. 

“Go where?” Olívia whispered. Unable to do more than that, Olívia still needed tremendous attention to remember to breathe, and even then it still came out heavy. She lacked air.

“I’ll take care of you,” Seven assured her, rising up from the bed, not caring about his nudity. He wasn’t the only one, after all. “I’m sorry, Olívia. I promise I’ll take care of you.” Again, the soft tone, the one she could only find in his most vulnerable moment. But he no longer mattered, he never could.

He took Olívia in his arms. She complied, not like she had the strength not to. She would have to trust him. Their eyes met again. Both hurt from different causes, but hurt regardless and, mainly, guilty. Even so they only had each other there, and had to look out for one another.

“Do you feel nauseous?”

“Stomach aches, weakness,” Olívia sobbed, hopelessly trying to stop her tears.

“Are you hungry? Did you eat well? You’re sweating so much!” Seven rubbed his hand on her delicately warm forehead, every detail of her suffering killing him from the inside. It was his fault.

“Too many questions!” 

“I’m sorry!” He whined, but recovered easily. He was already sad, and wouldn’t stop worrying about her. “Can you breathe?”

“Yes, as you can see.” Olívia still sounded weak, searching for strength in each corner of herself. 

Seven allowed a chuckle before getting in the bathroom and letting go of the girl, who didn’t seemed stable enough for standing. She had too many things worrying her before balance, so he held her by the shoulders, close to his chest.

“This will help, Olívia, I promise.” Although calmer, each time he remembered the past minutes, Seven trembled, and the despair to help her increased. He had to redeem himself fast!

He turned on the shower, getting in alongside her.

“You’re making a lot of promises today,” Olívia pointed out. She needed to talk, silence wasn’t welcome. She lifted her arm slowly to welcome the cold water, welcoming her so well that in the next second she was fully below the shower.

“And I promise that I’ll keep them all.” Another promise as an answer. He could see her first smile, still discreet, blooming on the girl’s lips. The time spent without seeing it felt like years.

Seven still held her. When he  saw that Olívia intended to wash up by herself, he interfered. 

“That’s my duty,” he said, offended.

“I can manage.” Olívia stared at him with weakness, noticing the sincerity and sensitivity in Seven’s eyes. Could she still call him that? She was finding him again, after a long time, and was seeing him in the purest form.

She handed him the soap without needing to say more.

“I’ll take care you like I promised.” At any moment did he sound sarcastic, funny, much less seemed to be an obligation.

The dizziness didn’t cease completely. Despiste this, Olívia could breathe steadily. Her heart slowly stopped throbbing. The shaking still didn’t help with balance, but Seven helped. 

She could be weak because she had him in his truest form.

“How are you feeling?” Seven asked while rubbing the soap carefully on her soft skin, trying too hard to stay focused in anything other than that: her soft and alluring body.

“I’m wonderful, can’t you see?” Olívia joked, distracting him further..

“Yes… I mean…” Seven cleared his throat. “You got my question.”

“My stomach still hurts, but the shower helped with the rest.” She hugged him. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me.” It  _ was my fault _ , he completed mentally. “I guess this is enough.”

“With the soap, yes, but you still need to wash my hair. Do you want me to get out like this?” Olívia took advantage, the moment was too good.

“Ah! Right! Shampoo… Got it.” Seven shaked, he would have to endure this incredible  situation without losing control completely for a while.  

[...]

Laying after a long shower was always more soothing. Olívia felt her mental and physical exhaustion weigh down on her. It wasn’t easy, but she had new memories to guard. Or, better, to remember.

“Olívia…” Seven called. He was beside her, leaning on one arm to help her better instead of lying down. “I’m sorry about today, I was stupid.”

“You were.” Lying? Never! “But we don’t need to go back to that topic,” she sighed. She wouldn't endure that again.

Seven just nodded, caressing her dark blue hair, soothing her like a lullaby.

“You can rest now.” His voice was so sweet that Olívia didn’t want to sleep and wake up to the masked Seven again. She didn’t even know that one yet!

“Hey…” She caught the attention of redhead. He stared at her. “Please, tell me who you are.”

Seven fixed his gaze on nothing for a few long seconds, his mind fighting against himself and all his versions. He didn’t know how to answer, didn’t know if he should. Of course he shouldn't! He didn’t have the right! He hurt her and took her to the extreme just because of that.

“I…” He said, still looking at nothing. “My name is Sa…” He heard Olívia’s heavy breathing. She surrendered to her tiredness in those few seconds.  

“My name is Saeyoung,” he whispered, relieved that she was sleeping. 

No one there was prepared for that yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Do you like it? I hope so!
> 
> This story was completely translated (portuguese to english) by myself and the general and final revisions were done by @MusaLinn and @Queenofpeace respectively.
> 
> Olivia is a original character created by @Musalinn <3
> 
> Thanks everyone!


End file.
